


Renaissance man

by HushBekk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Tragedy, Author Projecting onto Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Ending, Bad Parenting, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Dissociation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Feral Behavior, Gen, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Just a little :], Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Health Issues, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushBekk/pseuds/HushBekk
Summary: Nobody is born evil; everyone is shaped in one way or another around our surrounding to guarantee our survival.Dream was no different to this rule, having been born on one of the most anarchist, blood-thirsty servers shaped him the way he is. He has no sense of empathy nor self-perservense.Or: Dream was born and raised on 2b2t, the world´s oldest anarchist server, Puffy was too late when she took him in, he was already shaped by wars and violence. Lets see how that affected him and his life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Renaissance man

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: Mentions of blood and gore, manipulation at its finest and overall, Dream being the murder machine he is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of 2bt2 were rumored to behave like wild animals, and that was not so far from the truth. The people of that server were fueled by anarchism and the need of survival and shaped by the basic instincts everybody has.

Such an ancient yet chaotic server…

If you knew about 2b2t, you´d know the very obvious: spawn was one of the most hellish places on the entire server. People waited for anyone to arrive to tear them apart and steal their tools, sometimes they even dragged them to the Nether and used as trading material.

The walls and the lava pyramids were not enough to keep new players safe and alive, it only made things worse. The creeper holes and the overall gun powder in the air made the atmosphere almost as dense as water sometimes.

Dream had the bad luck to be born into that hellhole of a server, a place where rules didn’t exist and it was every man for its own. His mother left him on a forest when he was barely able to fend for himself at the ripe age of ten, not because she was a horrible mother, but because that’s how things were done on 2bt2

If you weren’t able to defend yourself, then you were as good as dead. Children were left alone every day for the sake of survival and to secure the parent´s life. They didn’t need to be dragged down by their children.

There were almost no animals due to the lands being barren and cold, so hunting was a very difficult task that required both physical and tactical strength that no many possessed. And things like mining and exploring were the only little enjoyable tasks you could do.

Trolling and stealing were on the daily menu of every player, and Dream hated that at one point, but he was always one to adapt instead of mindlessly fight.

Dream was a lanky kid, being barely eleven years old and he was already five foot six and his legs were a little too long for his body, but he had a nasty, monstrous reputation of murdering people on sight. He wore a smiley mask to hide his face and he used a netherite axe that was good enough to chop someone´s head off in a clean swipe.

He dyed his hair white and wore a tuxedo, fancy, I know. He wanted to look presentable when he murdered his victims.

His name wasn’t always Dream, but he cannot remember the name his mother gave him, so he named himself Dream. Oh yeah, naming yourself was a rite of passage in 2b2t, everybody jokes about what shitty names they gave themselves when they were eleven or twelve.

Children never had the opportunity to _be_ children; they never got the opportunity to enjoy childhood like everyone else of other servers, they were forced to grow up and become the monsters they are now.

He had seen a few newbies spawn on the server, and they had been torn to shreds right before his eyes; he saw as the members of his server tear the men apart, limb for limb until there was nothing left.

The screams echoed throughout the valley, and as fast as they spawned, they were gone. It was all done for simple pleasure of taking someone´s life away and the thrill of the hunt.

The people of 2bt2 were rumored to behave like wild animals, and that was not so far from the truth. The people of that server were fueled by anarchism and the need of survival and shaped by the basic instincts everybody has. His adoptive mother, Puffy, was too late when she found him alone on the borders of the server and took him in, he was already programmed to survive no mater the cost.

And he liked it, he liked the power and the reputation that came with being a monster. He wasn´t a souless being, he still cared and loved his mother and friends, but well, he couldn´t resist to take over now could he?

So when Dream grew and got his hands on his new server and he became and admin, he set some very basic but important rules, and when he started to invite people; he made sure to build a community house so they could set a spawn.

Because one thing was clear for Dream…

Spawn was the worst place of a server

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any misspelling, please tell me! Im dislexic so i havea hard time distingusing the "L" from the "I" 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is kinda like a concept i´ve created over the past few weeks after seeing Dream´s behaviour and being a player of 2b2t myself. This was to rather than justify his actions, to explain the origin of his manipulative ways without being tragic.
> 
> You´re free to use this idea, im sure im not the only one that had it. Feel free to stick around and see what other works im hiding on my page!
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you all on the next fic!


End file.
